


Treacherous snow

by Melime



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The snow was cruel, treacherous. It was easy to believe one was standing on solid ground, only to have the snow fail from underneath and swallow the fool that thought themselves safe to step on it.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Treacherous snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Neve traiçoeira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825052) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for Muccamukk's Stocking, Fandom Stocking 2018.

The snow was cruel, treacherous. It was easy to believe one was standing on solid ground, only to have the snow fail from underneath and swallow the fool that thought themselves safe to step on it.

Legolas didn’t have this problem, but Gimli was too proud to admit that he couldn’t keep up, their passage from reluctant allies to friends to lovers did nothing to alleviate their competitive streak, so they kept tracking through the snow.

Until the snow did as snow is prone to do and gave in under Gimli’s feet.

He went tumbling down the mountain faster than anyone could have reacted, then disappeared into the ground.

He fell onto hard rock, and felt a throbbing pain in his ankle, that he hit at the cave’s top entrance. He sat up, and was looking at his surroundings when he saw Legolas’ head show up at the same hole he had fallen through.

“Careful, the rock isn’t steady,” he called out. The last thing they needed was for both of them to get hurt.

Legolas jumped graciously through the hole, landing as if he weighed nothing at all.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, worried, kneeling down next to Gimli to inspect him.

Gimli took one of Legolas’ hands to stop his frantic search. “My ankle, but I think I can still walk. We have to move.”

Legolas shook his head. “The blizzard is nearly upon us, it would be safer to take shelter.”

Gimli wanted to argue that he could still walk just as fast, but he knew it was probably not true. After a couple days of rest maybe, but now he would be lucky to walk at half his normal pace.

He took another look around. To the left of where he fell, the roof of the cave was fragile, but a bit to the right it was stable, and he could tell there was an exit a couple miles in that direction. It should be safe for them to stay there until the storm was past. So he told Legolas as much.

“We need to move to where the roof is more stable before the blizzard starts, this portion of the cave could collapse.”

For a moment, Legolas just stared at him fondly, as he tended to do when Gimli was doing something he was particularly proficient at. Gimli had to admit he did the same when they weren’t in the middle of a battle.

Legolas stood up, and offered Gimli a hand. Gimli hesitated for a moment before taking, weighing his pride against the chance his ankle might not sustain him just yet. At least Legolas had the decency to pretend he couldn’t tell Gimli was limping slightly.

“This should be far enough,” Gimli said.

Legolas helped him to the ground, and then they started setting up camp as best they could. The cave was too badly ventilated for a fire, and despite offering some protection, it was still cold.

“I want to see your ankle,” Legolas said, once they had set the blankets.

“It’s fine,” Gimli said, even as he stretched his leg towards Legolas. “I'll be fine by morning.”

Legolas didn’t take his word for it, and still insisted on inspecting it. “We’ll need to camp close by tomorrow, you should rest for a couple of days.”

“You don’t have to worry, us dwarves are sturdy.”

Legolas smiled, despite not looking convinced, then came curl up next to Gimli.

“It’s cold,” he said, in a not so subtle way.

Gimli put his arms around him, bringing him even closer. “I’ll have to keep you warm, then.”


End file.
